Dans tous les sens du terme
by Atsuka-chan
Summary: Tsukiyama n'était pas une goule comme les autres, et lui-même se considérait très différent des créatures censées être ses semblables. Mais Kaneki, c'était encore autre chose. Kaneki, c'était une obsession. Pour l'anniversaire de Plume !


Salut tout le monde ! :D

Voici ma première fiction sur le fandom de Tokyo Ghoul (et peut-être pas la dernière...) centrée sur Tsukiyama, parce que ce personnage est pour le moins... fascinant, et aussi parce que c'est l'anniversaire de La-Plume, que je salue bien bas ! *s'incline* **Joyeux anniversaire Plume !**

J'ai mis T en rating pour être sûre, mais cette fiction ne contient rien de particulièrement glauque, pas d'inquiétude ! Pour ceux qui n'ont vu que l'animé, il y a des risques de **léger spoil** mais rien de bien méchant. Bonne lecture !

* * *

S'il y avait une chose que Tsukiyama avait toujours apprécié, c'était la grande cuisine. Bien sûr, étant une goule, il n'avait jamais pu goûter de nourriture humaine, mais il aimait particulièrement la vue des mets raffinés qu'on pouvait voir un peu partout. Entrer dans un restaurant et inspirer à plein poumons l'odeur chaude de nourriture qui s'en dégageait lui plaisait énormément. Même si toutes ces odeurs lui donnaient une nausée absolument _insupportable_.

Oui, Tsukiyama avait beau ne pas pouvoir manger de nourriture humaine et toujours avoir envie de vomir en respirant les odeurs avec trop d'attention, il n'en restait pas moins, comme il se plaisait à le dire lui-même, un _gourmet_. Et il ne se sentait pas à sa place parmi les autres goules, ces goinfres malpropres et grossières qui pour la plupart mangeaient leur repas à même le sol dans quelque allée sombre. Sincèrement, il ne voyait pas comment ces brutes et lui-même pouvait appartenir à la même espèce.

Même le restaurant pour goules où il avait été admis ne lui donnait pas pleinement satisfaction. Certes c'était un endroit rempli de goules vêtues élégamment qui avaient un minimum de savoir-vivre, mais les méthodes pour tuer les proies étaient selon-lui assez répugnantes c'était pour ainsi dire une boucherie collective, et il ne supportait pas la sensation de devoir partager avec d'autres goules un repas qui aurait pu lui appartenir _à lui et lui-seul_. Mais il s'était satisfait de ces méthodes pendant un temps, le restaurant ayant au moins l'avantage de présenter des mets de qualité. Et puis cela lui permettait de fréquenter quelques goules en vue, et suffisamment distinguées pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de les tuer sur le champ pour grossièreté.

Mais ces goules restaient seulement des connaissances. Pas que Tsukiyama n'ait pas d'amis, loin de là ! C'est juste qu'il aimait rester seul. Les autres ne le méritaient pas, songeait-il souvent en ajustant une cravate de couleur criarde sur des habits au style... pour le moins surprenant.

Il avait un jour cru pouvoir être ami avec Rize, quand elle était arrivée dans le quartier. Mais cette petite garce, en plus de refuser son invitation pour devenir cliente du restaurant, lui avait ri au nez en le traitant d'humain. Se faire traiter d'humain... Tsukiyama se demandait souvent comment il avait réussi à garder sa contenance et à ne pas la massacrer sur place. Comment avait-elle osé le comparer à de la _nourriture_ ? Cette fille était un véritable gâchis. Elle était belle, élégante et avait une odeur... ahurissante. Mais elle s'était vautrée dans une gloutonnerie répugnante et inutile. Et Tsukiyama détestait les goules comme elle.

Puis quelque chose d'intéressant était arrivé. Non. Pas juste _intéressant_. _Fascinant. _Kaneki Ken. Jamais Tsukiyama n'avait senti une goule à l'odeur aussi envoûtante. L'odeur de Kaneki était un véritable délice pour son sens olfactif sur-développé. Une senteur riche, unique et qui le rendait proprement fou. Tellement fou qu'il ne s'était pas rendu tout de suite de quelle énorme et grossière erreur il s'agissait de tenter de manger le garçon. Kaneki méritait mieux que ça. Il n'était pas un plat banal.

Kaneki était comme un ange tombé dans la fange du monde obscur des goules. Il n'était pas à moitié dans le monde des humains et à moitié dans celui des goules. Il était un hybride qui avait repoussé les frontières entre ces deux univers pour en créer un troisième où il régnait en maître, superbe et inégalé.

Tsukiyama s'était leurré en croyant pouvoir atteindre une créature aussi parfaite que Kaneki. Plus que de le manger, il fallait le suivre et lui obéir, voir quel chemin ce garçon se fraierait dans le monde au milieu duquel il évoluait. Tsukiyama voulait le voir rire, pleurer, souffrir, grandir, évoluer sans cesse, et ainsi satisfaire sa soif inépuisable.

Vivre à travers Kaneki, voilà l'extrémité où Tsukiyama était parvenu. Passer chaque seconde de sa vie dans le seul but de le voir évoluer lui, et de pouvoir rester à ses côtés... Savourer silencieusement ce délicieux parfum qui hantait ses rêves.

* * *

« Tsukiyama-san ! »

Tsukiyama ouvrit un œil, surpris. Devant lui se trouvaient Hinami et son cher Kaneki, qui lui dit sans vraiment le regarder en face :

« Je vais m'entraîner, peux-tu aider Hinami pour les kanjis qu'elle ne connaît pas encore ? »

Tsukiyama hocha la tête, prenant des mains d'Hinami le livre qu'elle tenait jusque-là. Celle-ci souriait tranquillement, pas du tout impressionnée par le gourmet qui s'étira doucement. S'était-il endormi ? Il avait plutôt l'impression de s'être perdu dans ses pensées.

« A tout à l'heure, grand frère ! »

La voix joyeuse d'Hinami le ramena à la réalité et il regarda Kaneki sourire à la jeune fille, puis s'éloigner d'un pas assuré vers la porte. Il était habillé de la tenue que Tsukiyama avait créée spécialement pour lui, et le gourmet déglutit en laissant malgré lui ses yeux dériver sur la chute de rein du garçon. Kaneki, avec ses cheveux désormais blancs et son corps musclé, était on ne peut plus séduisant.

« Monsieur-fleur, tu as encore l'air bizarre. » *

Le surnom qui lui avait donné la gamine le fit sourire et il papillonna des yeux, tentant de se sortir de la tête la vision idyllique de Kaneki. Hinami s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé, et ouvrant le livre, désigna d'un doigt un kanji qu'elle ne savait pas lire. De bonne grâce, Tsukiyama l'aida du mieux qu'il put, appréciant le calme et l'intérêt de la jeune fille. Kaneki avait beau lui avoir dit qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il le croyait cependant suffisamment pour le laisser seul avec Hinami, et ce constat éclaira le visage du gourmet d'un sourire étrange.

Kaneki... Son évolution était époustouflante. En quelques mois à peine, il était passé d'un garçon timide et faiblard à un jeune homme déterminé et tout en muscle. Et ce regard froid dont il foudroyait parfois Tsukiyama...

Le gourmet se mordit légèrement la lèvre, ses pupilles rétrécissant sous le coup de l'excitation. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour pouvoir posséder ce corps si magnifique ? Il imaginait déjà ses mains courir le long du dos du jeune homme, caressant et griffant cette chair unique. Il sentait déjà le goût du sang du garçon sur sa bouche, et celui de ses lèvres aussi. Il visualisait déjà son regard empli de souffrance et de plaisir mêlés, entendait déjà ses cris voluptueux...

Tsukiyama frémit d'aise. Non, il n'avait aucun intérêt à manger le garçon maintenant. Mais un jour... Il le dévorerait avec extase. Dans tous les sens du terme.

* * *

*Dans le manga, que j'ai lu en anglais, Hinami appelle Tsukiyama "Flower Man". J'ai choisi de le traduire comme ça parce que c'est ce que je trouvais de plus mignon, mais vous êtes libres de contester !

Tsukiyama est vraiment fascinant. Et son obsession pour Kaneki est absolument malsaine. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, c'est toujours sur ces deux-là que des idées me viennent. Si cette fiction vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, et encore une fois, bon anniversaire Plume ! ;)


End file.
